


A Very Symbrock Christmas

by dorkygabriel



Series: 12 Days of Symbrock [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Present giving, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Venom's first Christmas, christmas day!, christmas dinner having, dan is confused a lot, enjoy a shitload of symbrock fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the houseNot a creature was stirring, not even a -“EDDIE!”--OR--The day is finally here. It's Venom's first Christmas!





	A Very Symbrock Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY OKAY HERE WE ARE!! just in the nick of time too, ive been writing it throughout the day (its 11:35pm here lmao)
> 
> i didnt manage to get the rest of the days DONE but!! fear not!!! i realised a lot of them are pretty wintery too, so in between doing my uni work, I'm gonna continue writing a few more of them for this series bc i rly like it!! but hey, here's the important one! it has also become my fave of them all lmao, i hope yall like this!!

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a -

**_“EDDIE!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Shooting up in his bed, eyes widened, Eddie looked around with panic. “What?! What is it?!”   
  
Venom, who was leaning over him, grinned and came close to his face.  **_“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Eddie looked over at the window. Still dark. Looking over at his clock, he read the time as 3:07am. He groaned, flopping back down into bed and pulling the blanket over his face.    
  
“It’s 3am, V. Might be Christmas but we still wake up at a  _ normal time _ .” 

Venom’s grin dropped, mumbling a quiet (quiet for him, at least) ‘ **_STUPID_ ** ’ but nevertheless he settled back down on Eddie’s chest.   
  
Wrapping a hand around him, Eddie smiled from under the blanket. “I know you’re excited, but  _ I’m _ tired.”   
  
**_“SLEEP IS POINTLESS. I CAN KEEP YOUR BODY WORKING.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Sleep is nice,” Eddie countered. “No matter how much you fix my body, you can’t fix exhaustion.”    
  
**_“HURRY AND SLEEP THEN. WANT CHRISTMAS.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Yeah, yeah. You’re the one who keeps yabbering.” Eddie said through a yawn. “Night, Ven. Merry Christmas.”    
  
****_“MERRY CHRISTMAS, EDDIE.”_

Eddie turned onto his side, Venom moving to rest in the crook of his neck as he did so. The next 4 hours felt like the longest in his life, even trying to get some sleep himself since Eddie seemed to love it so much. It wasn’t very successful, mind too busy with excitement. Earth had seemed awful, not worth saving when he first arrived. And now he’s grateful every day that he met Eddie and saw the world from his point of view. There was some things Venom still didn’t understand about humans (like sleep. Why can’t their bodys last for longer than 12 hours in a row? Bad design, if you ask him), but he was enjoying learning about their culture and the things that made them happy.    
  
Finally, after his reflection on life, Venom realised that the clock had just hit 7am. Grin returning to his face, he positioned himself in front of Eddie’s sleeping face once more.

**_“MERRY CHRISTMAS EDDIE!”_ ** He purposefully yelled, moving backwards to avoid being hit in what he imagined would be a panicked wake up.

“Venom I swear-!” Eddie preemptively yelled as he shot up for a second time this morning, but cut himself off seeing Venom nudging the clock further towards him.

**_“NORMAL TIME.”_ **

Eddie took the clock and sighed. It was partly his own fault, he should’ve said humans stay in bed longer on Christmas. “I guess it is.”    
  
Eddie stretched out a little before getting out of bed, Venom hovering around him and moving perfectly in sync with him to avoid being hit by his outstretched arms. The two headed into the kitchen, Eddie looking around the cupboards.   
  
“How about.. Pancakes for breakfast?”    
  
**_“WITH CHOCOLATE?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Sure, why not, it’s Christmas.”    
  
While Eddie was getting out the pancake mix and frying pan, Venom flew off somewhere in the house. Before he came back, Mariah Carey’s  _ All I want for Christmas is you’  _ started playing, bringing a smile to Eddie’s face.

“You’re really into Christmas, aren’t you?” He called, and Venom came back over to nod.

**_“IT’S ONE OF THE FEW HUMAN TRADITIONS THAT ISN’T BAD. WE LIKE CHRISTMAS.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Yeah, we can agree there.”    
  
**_“BUT YOU HAD BAD CHRISTMAS BEFORE.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Some of them. But it’s alright. As the saying goes..” He went quiet, waiting to time it to the song. “All I want for Christmas is you.” He threw Venom a wink, before tending to the pancake in the frying pan.

Venom froze, and even though Eddie felt the wave of love coursing through him, he grumbled.  **_“THAT WAS CHEESY. EXPECTED BETTER.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Aw, c’mon!” Eddie laughed. “It’s Christmas! I’m allowed to be cheesy!”    
  
****_“FOCUS ON CHOCOLATEY. PANCAKES BURNING.”_

“Oh, shit-” Eddie quickly dumped the pancake out of the pan onto the plate. “Well.. First one always goes badly, right?”   
  
**_“ONLY WHEN YOU’RE BUSY FLIRTING. TERRIBLY.”_ ** **_  
_ **

“Uh-uh, we share feelings. I  _ know _ you liked it.” He smirked, pouring more batter into the pan.

**_“LIKE TERRIBLE FLIRTING. HAVE A BAD TASTE IN HUMANS.”_ **

Eddie scoffed, staring at him with disbelief. “Bad taste?”   
  
Venom nodded, smug.

“Well, no pancakes with chocolate for you, then.” Eddie shrugged, pulling the plate closer to himself and turning his back on Venom.

Realising what was at stake here, Venom quickly changed his tune and rushed over to nuzzle against Eddie, who was trying to fight back a smile.   
  
**_“JUST KIDDING EDDIE! LOVE YOU! YOU’RE THE BEST HUMAN!”_ **

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, you dumb alien.” Eddie slid the plate back to where it was, but Venom decided to stay close to him and rest on his shoulder.

They managed to keep the peace while making the rest of pancakes, Eddie humming along to the music still playing while he cooked. When finished, he separated the pancakes into two piles, covering Venom’s share in nutella, but choosing a more traditional butter and syrup for himself. Chocolate was good, but he couldn’t stomach that much of it this early.    
  
He carried the plate over the table, where Venom finally moved from his resting spot, Eddie feeling a chill of cool air once he did. The two began to dig into their respective breakfasts, eating peacefully until Eddie’s phone went off.   
  
“Best get that.” Eddie spoke through a mouthful of pancake, getting up to retrieve his phone from his room. Venom didn’t even lift his head at the sound, but then again, Eddie didn’t expect him to.

Eddie raised an eyebrow when he saw that his phone was lit up with the name  _ Annie _ , but picked it up and answered anyway.    


“Hey, Annie. Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too. Oh? Uh.. Yeah! We’d.. Love to. You know how - Alright, cool. See you then.”   
  
He hung up, heading back into the dining room where Venom had moved from devouring his own plate to start eating Eddie’s. He closed his eyes for a second, sighing.

“You’re lucky it’s Christmas,” He playfully flicked Venom’s head, sitting back down. “No way I’d let you get away with eating my pancakes any other day.”

**_“LIAR. WE ATE YOUR PANCAKES TWO WEEKS AGO AND YOU SAID ‘YOU’RE LUCKY I LOVE YOU’.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “That memory of yours can get real annoying sometimes.”    
  
****_“MM, BUT YOU LOVE IT.”_ Eddie was getting used to recognising the subtle changes in tone Venom was picking up, and he definitely heard the smugness of that sentence. 

“I guess.” 

Eddie leaned over to give him a kiss, and Venom had the same idea, resulting in a headbutt along with Eddie getting a mouthful of slobbery syrup that was all around Venom’s mouth.    
  
“That’s gross, V,” He pulled away, one hand resting on his head, the other wiping his mouth with his pyjama sleeve. “Why don’t you, I don’t know, manifest some arms to eat properly?”   
  
Venom did what Eddie figured was the symbiote equivalent of an eyebrow raise, doing as he suggested. Now, instead of just being a floating head, he was a floating head with detached, floating arms, hands with claw like fingers. Eddie stared for a second, blinked, and shook his head.

“Yeah, okay, no, that’s… that’s  _ so _ much worse.”

**_“DUH.”_ **

“Okay, smartass, you didn’t warn me that it would be creepy.”    
  
Eddie could tell Venom was about to retort and an argument was about to begin, so he jumped in before that could happen. “That was Anne on the phone.”   
  
**_“WHAT DID SHE SAY?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “She’s invited us over for Christmas dinner.”   
  
**_“YES.”_ ** Venom answered without missing a beat, leaning closer and grinning with excitement.    
  
“What’s got you so excited?”    
  
**_“WE SAW THE BIG FEAST IN YOU MEMORIES. ANNE IS A GOOD COOK. WANT TO GO THERE.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Hey! I can cook! I helped.. A bit..”   
  
Venom simply stared, and Eddie sighed. He saw all the memories, no point trying to argue. Eddie was helpless with cooking and he knew it.   
  
“Yeah, whatever. I know.”    
  
****_“YOU MAKE GOOD TATER TOTS, EDDIE.”_ Venom added, coming over to comfort him. Eddie rolled his eyes, pushing him away and standing up.

“I don’t need your pity. We both know I burn them 8/10 times.” 

**_“STILL GOOD.”_ ** Venom stayed close, hovering just a little away from his face while he followed him through into his bedroom.

“I don’t think you’ll be saying that later. Maybe you’ll finally get a taste for other human food.”   
  
**_“NOTHING BEATS TATER TOTS AND CHOCOLATE EDDIE,”_ ** He moved closer to Eddie’s face, staring at him intensely.  **_“NOTHING.”_ **

Breathing a laugh, Eddie walked over to his closet to pick out his best clothes that he usually wore to work, a shirt, tie, and black trousers. He started to get changed, and Venom tilted his head a little.

**_“WHY ARE YOU DRESSING FANCY? IT’S JUST ANNE.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Because, V, it’s Christmas dinner. They’re probably dressing fancy too, and If I show up in a hoodie, I’d be underdressed.”   
  
**_“AM I UNDERDRESSED?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Eddie laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t even wear clothes. You could give yourself a little bowtie, if you’re really bothered about it.”    
  
Venom smiled at the idea, and within a second, there was a little black bowtie under his neck. Eddie looked over after pulling up his trousers, smiling fondly.

“Cute.” He kissed Venom’s cheek, pulling on his shirt and standing in front of his mirror to button it up and tie his tie around his neck.    
  
**_“YOU CLEAN UP NICE.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** With a look of amused shock, Eddie looked at him in the mirror. “Where’d you learn that?”   
  
**_“WATCH A LOT OF TV.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Right, also known as the reason my electricity bill is so high.” Eddie straightened up his tie, walking away from the mirror and back through into the dining room.    
  
“We should probably stop at a store to buy Anne and Dan some wine, or something. Don’t want to show up empty handed.” He was talking to himself as he picked up his keys, wallet and helmet, but Venom still listened and hummed in agreement. 

Eddie headed out of his apartment, Venom sinking back inside of him as the door was opened. The ride to the store was fairly quiet, Eddie knew Venom loved to ride on the motorbike, often resulting in peace for him while Venom was too preoccupied to annoy him. Once they got to one of the few stores open on Christmas, he picked up a bottle of wine - not cheap enough to taste awful, and not pricey enough to be out of his budget. He also stared at the flowers for a minute, but worried that would give the wrong message. He settled on a box of chocolates instead, paying and going back to his bike.   
  
**_“YOU’RE WORRIED ANNE THINKS YOU’RE STILL INTO HER?”_ ** Venom asked, startling Eddie as his little head came square in front of his face. Normally, he rush him to hide, but since it was Christmas and no one was around he let it slide.   
  
“Well, kind of. It’s still not that long since we broke up.”   
  
**_“BUT YOU HAVE ME.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Yeah, and  _ we _ know that, but it’s.. A weird thing to bring up to other people. ‘Hey, here’s my alien symbiote boyfriend that lives in my stomach! Venom, come out and say hello!’”    


Venom grumbled a little, and Eddie frowned as he seemed ready to go back into hiding. Cuping his cheek before he could, he gave him a sincere look.

“I’ll tell Anne and Dan later. It’s not like they don’t know about you, anyway. Deal?”   
  
**_“DEAL.”_ ** Venom reached over to lick Eddie’s cheek before rushing off before he could say anything.    
  
Rolling his eyes with a smile, Eddie got on his bike and continued the drive up to Anne’s. He was fine, in fact, he was happy to be spending Christmas with them, but as soon as they reached the house and pulled up outside, he froze. It hit him that this would be the first time actually going into the house since he left after the breakup. He wondered what had changed. A lot, probably. Their old room, the decor, would Mr. Belvedere even recognise him anymore?    
  
His anxious thoughts were calmed immediately when he felt the presence of Venom. He’d slid down his arm and manifested a hand to hold onto Eddie’s.    
  
**_NOT ALONE. GOT ME. CAN DO THIS._ **

“Yeah..” Eddie let out a breath. “You’re right. It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”   


He gave Venom’s hand a squeeze, and headed up to ring the doorbell. It was Dan that answered, greeting them with a smile.   
  
“Eddie, hey! Come on up!” He then stepped sideways to let him past. Eddie gave him a smile as he walked inside, making his way up the stairs while Dan shut and locked the door behind them.   
  
Eddie’s worries proved true. He barely recognised the house he’d lived in for years. Not wanting him to get caught up in his own mind, Venom sent a mental wave of comfort to him, and he stopped to breath for a second before walking into the kitchen, where Anne was rushing around trying to tend to the dinner.    
  
“Merry Christmas, Anne.” Eddie smiled.

“Eddie!” Anne turned around, reciprocating the smile. “Merry Christmas!”    
  
“We got you these. Not much, but, we wanted to thank you for doing this.” He handed over the wine and chocolates.    
  
Anne took them and placed them on the counter with a thanks. “I’m guessing we means..”   
  
Venom took that as his cue, appearing by Eddie with a grin.  **_“ME.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Anne smiled as she caught sight of Venom’s little bowtie, stepping closer to admire it. “Ven, that’s so cute!”    
  
Venom was preening from the attention, while Eddie just scoffed. “Trust me, his ego doesn’t need inflating anymore.”   
  
Dan stopped still in the middle of the dining room, blinking a little. Anne was the one to notice him, standing up and remembering that he was the only one who hadn’t actually  _ seen _ Venom yet. At least, not when he wasn’t a blob of black goo on his hospital wall. 

“Dan! This is Venom. You two haven’t properly met.”    
  
That got Eddie and Venom’s attention, the two turning around to face him.   
  
“ _ Whoa.. _ ” Dan whispered, slowly walking over. “Venom, hi.”   
  
**_“HELLO. SORRY FOR TRYING TO KILL YOU BEFORE. WAS TRYING TO PROTECT EDDIE.”_ **

Dan nodded, having forgotten, or at least, represed, that memory. “Oh! No, no hard feelings. You did save the world, afterall.”

Venom nodded smugly. **_LIKE IT HERE, EDDIE._** _  
__  
__Of course you do._  
  
After a second of silence, Dan outstretched his arm to attempt to shake Venom’s hand. Eddie was quick to push his arm back down.  
  
“You do __not want to see Venom with arms like this. I learnt that the hard way. It’s… weird.” He answered the unasked question.  
  
“Right..” Dan furrowed his brows, but chose not to question it. The whole alien thing was still pretty new to him anyway. “Anyway! You two make yourselves comfortable, I’ll help Annie finish dinner.”  
  
Eddie nodded, and the two parted ways, Eddie heading over to the couch and Dan into the kitchen.There was whispered conversations between each couples while preparations were being finished. Eddie and Venom’s consisted of some soft topics, like Venom reassuring Eddie, which then inevitably turned into bickering, with Venom talking about how much he loved it here because his efforts were recognised, and Eddie reminding him that ‘I saved the world too, y’know! I was there! You couldn’t have done it without me!’   
  
Anne and Dan’s were pretty different, some conversations being about dinner and some being about Eddie and Venom. Dan mentioned seeing them holding hands earlier, Anne talking about how they spent a lot of time alone, well, together… Together alone, now. And how Eddie seemed genuinely happy again. Which was then finished off with an ‘well, usually’ as she looked over to see the two in each others’ faces, whisper yelling.

Eventually, though, everything was ready.   
  
“Dinner’s ready!” Anne called, and Eddie and Venom quickly stopped arguing to stand up and head over to the table.   
  
There was some place names set out, written in neat calligraphy, plates with crackers on them, and wine glasses by each person. Even Venom. And of course, Venom and Eddie were seated next to each other, with Anne and Dan the other side of the table.   
  
Eddie sat down in his seat, and Venom hovered above his. Dan started to bring out bowls of food, and Eddie nearly salivated at the sight of it - proper, home cooked food. He’d missed this. Once the table was laid out with food, Dan came out with the main event - the turkey. Anne followed behind him, holding another, covered, plate.

“And for Venom,” She smiled, uncovering it as she got close. “A very much  _ not _ dead turkey!”    
  
Venom’s eyes lit up with excitement as it was placed down in front of him.  **_“YOU REMEMBERED!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Trust me, we won’t be forgetting for a long time. I haven’t eaten lobster since.”   
  
“Me either.” Eddie and Dan added in unison, causing all three of them to laugh. Venom, however, scowled. 

**_“NO ONE TOLD ME HUMANS EAT DEAD FOOD! NEEDED SOMETHING GOOD.”_ **

“Yeah, we know that now.” Anne gave his head a quick pat before going around the table to sit at her seat.   
  
Eddie didn’t wait to be told twice to fill his plate, covering it with heaps of vegetables, and a good portion of turkey. When Anne and Dan both gave him a confused look, he was quick to explain.

“This one,” He shot a quick side eye glare at Venom, who knew what was coming. “Doesn’t wanna eat anything but tater tots, chocolate, and humans. I’m just glad to have a proper meal.” 

Anne and Dan shared a look of disgust (unbeknownst by Eddie, who was too preoccupied by his food to care), but decided not to question the diet of a symbiote. They filled up their plates with less determination, and when everyone had plates full (except for Venom, who was perfectly happy just to eat his turkey), they poured out glasses of wine.    
  
**_“EDDIE. POISON.”_ **   
  
“How many times, V, it’s not harmful in small doses,” He knew he meant well, but that got irritating sometimes. “It’s Christmas. One glass of wine won’t kill us.”    
  
Venom considered it for a second.  **_“FINE. ONE GLASS. WON’T TRY AND KILL POISON.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Eddie smiled at him. “Thanks.”   
  
“So!” Dan picked up his cracker, getting their attention. “Let’s pull crackers! It’s not a Christmas dinner without hats!”   
  
**_“HATS?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “You’ll see!” Eddie picked up his cracked and held it out to Venom, who grabbed in his mouth. “You just pull it. Warning, it makes a loud bang.”    
  
With a nod from Venom, the two pulled each end, while Anne and Dan pulled theirs, too. Eddie and Venom had more of a struggle, but did manage to get them open. Pulling out his own, red paper hat, Venom watched as he put it on his head. It seemed stupid, but.. Not in a bad way. Eddie looked cute with the stupid hat on. He tried to follow in his footsteps, leaning down to try and nudge the hat onto his own head. Once his own hat was secured, Eddie leaned over to help him, putting the hat on his head and smiling. It was a yellow one, which undeniably stood out against his black, void like… Goop. Anne and Dan couldn’t fight back smiles at the sight either, already having their hats (purple and blue, respectively) on their heads.   
  
“Well, I didn’t make this food just to look at,” Anne started, picking up her utensils. “Dig in!” 

Once again, Eddie didn’t need to be told twice. He started to wolf down the food, while simultaneously trying to act respectful and polite. Venom made an attempt to do the same - he would’ve been happy to swallow the turkey whole, but Eddie had already told him he wasn’t allowed to do that.    
  
About halfway through the dinner, Anne started a new topic of conversation.

“So, Eddie,” She spoke slowly, slyly, and Dan shot her a look, but she returned one that said ‘relax, I’ve got this’. “You two seem awful close lately.”   
  
Eddie stopped eating. There was no malice in her voice, he knew there wouldn’t be, but he didn’t think she’d outright imply something like that. Especially with her ‘I’m meddling, and not even trying to hide it’ tone of voice.    
  
“Yeah, about that,” He looked over at Venom, who nodded. “We’re.. Kind of a thing. As much of a thing as you can be with a symbiote, I guess.”   
  
“Finally!” Anne cheered.    
  
“What?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Oh, c’mon, Eddie. You can’t be  _ that _ oblivious.”   
  
Eddie didn’t respond, so she elaborated.    
  
“He decided he wanted to save Earth  _ because of you! _ ”   
  
**_“SHE’S RIGHT. BECAUSE OF YOU.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “That’s pretty romantic.” Dan added on.

“And not to mention that he made me-” She cut herself off as hers and Eddie’s eyes widened.    
  
Dan looked between the two of them, before looking at Anne again. “Made you what?”   
  
Anne grabbed her wine and took a sip. “Made me…” She looked down for a second. “Swear not to tell Eddie that he liked him.” 

Eddie had already sent Venom a mental message to play along with whatever excuse she came up with, so he gave a fake growl.

**_“ANNE! WHAT IS SHARED IN SYMBIOSIS_** ** _STAYS_** **_IN SYMBIOSIS. PROMISED!_**

“I’m sorry!” She tried not to smile, impressed at how well he could lie. “Not like it matters now anyway. You’re together, you’re happy, you were both pining anyway,” 

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Eddie seemed offended by the suggestion.   
  
“Eddie, please. You were moping  _ hard _ when you thought Venom died.”    
  
Dan was just confused at this point. “God, I missed.. A lot.”    
  
“More than you could imagine,” Eddie muttered, and Dan decided to let it pass as something to do with Venom that he wouldn’t want to pry about.

That seemed to be an end to that conversation as Eddie went back to eating, and it didn’t take the others long to join in. They got through the rest of the dinner in relative peace, with only casual conversation. This, of course, still seemed odd to Dan who was still reeling over the fact that an alien was sat at his dinner table, eating an uncooked turkey, talking casually with Eddie and Anne.    


It all eventually came to an end, though, and after some more talk and reminiscing on when Venom first came to Earth, it was getting late and Venom and Eddie decided it was time to head home. Goodbyes were shared as Anne and Dan walked with them to the door, waiting until Eddie was on his bike to wave them off home.    
  
**_THAT WAS NICE. LIKE ANNE AND DAN._ **

“Yeah, me too. You liked your dinner?”   
  
Venom perked up at that.  **_YES. ANNE DID WELL. LIKED.. POTATOES._ **

“Oh, that mean I can add something else to our diet?”   
  
**_YES. WANT THEM AGAIN._ **

“I mean, it’s not too far off of tater tots so I’m not surprised but.. It’s something new. I’ll take it.”

Eddie parked his bike outside of their apartment, heading in, excited to be able to add something else to their shopping list. As he stepped inside and took off his helmet, tie, and undid a few of his shirt buttons to get more comfortable, Venom made a reappearance, without his bowtie this time. Eddie kicked off his shoes and practically dived onto the couch. He was glad to have gotten out and spent Christmas dinner with what had come to be his weird little family, but he was equally as glad to be home and resting after such a filling meal. 

**_“CHRISTMAS WAS GOOD. WANT TO DO IT NEXT YEAR.”_ **

Eddie smiled, nodding. “Don’t worry, we will. Hopefully we get another invite to Anne’s, because that food was  _ good _ .”   
  
**_“VERY GOOD.”_ **

Eddie hummed, and remembered something. “Christmas isn’t over yet, though.”   
  
**_“IT’S NOT?”_ **

“Nope!” He got up to duck under their tree, where he’d hidden a wrapped present at the back. “You’ve got a present to open.”   
  
Eddie sat back down, and Venom looked at the gift for a minute before back up at Eddie.

**_“FOR ME?”_ ** **_  
_ ** “Yeah, for you. Open it!”   
  
Venom was hesitant at first, carefully running his sharp teeth over the paper to rip it, but once he got a feel for it, the rest of the paper was off in seconds. His eyes widened as he saw what it was. 

“A chocolate fountain,” Eddie confirmed. “So you can have chocolate whenever you want.”   


Venom flew over to Eddie to thank him with affection, and Eddie laughed fondly. It was short lived, though, as Venom backed up and looked almost.. Guilty.

“Hey, what’s up? You don’t like it?”   
  
**_“NO. LOVE IT. BUT…. DIDN’T GET YOU A PRESENT.”_ **

Eddie just smiled. “Don’t be silly, V, I don’t need a present. I’m not even sure how you’d get one without me knowing.”    
  
Venom nodded, going quiet.  **_“WAIT HERE.”_ **

Eddie raised an eyebrow, but Venom was gone in a second. When he returned, he was holding a grey mass in his mouth, which he dropped in Eddie’s lap. Picking it up to examine it, he recognised it immediately.

“My old hoodie..” 

It was still covered in stains and rips, but both of them were thinking the same thing. It was what Eddie was wearing when they first met. It quite literally was with them through the whole journey of bonding and the joys and horrors it brought with it. Rips from when Venom had to heal Eddie’s broken body for the first time, stains from their quick getaway through the river. It definitely wasn’t wearable anymore, but it held so many memories that both of them found themselves pretty attached to it.

“I left it in Anne’s car.. I figured she threw it out.”   


**_“ASKED HER TO KEEP IT WHEN WE BONDED. LIKE THAT HOODIE.”_ **

Eddie looked up at Venom, dropping the hoodie back in his lap in favour of hugging the symbiote close to him.

“You never told me you were sentimental!”    
  
**_“‘M NOT.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “This hoodie begs to differ.”   
  
****_“JUST CHRISTMAS PRESENT.”_

“Mhmmm, whatever you wanna believe,” He kissed Venom’s head. “Thank you, V. I love it.”   
  
**_“MERRY CHRISTMAS.”_ **

“Merry Christmas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA THERE IT IS!! merry christmas and happy holidays!!!
> 
> i LOVED writing this (i mean, there might be some mistakes bc i wanted to get it OUT but ill read through it and fix them at some point), so i hope yall loved reading it!
> 
> i dont have much else to say sdjfdskj
> 
> as always though, 
> 
> comments and kudos are v appreciated! <3


End file.
